Midnight Lust
by JunebugPancakes
Summary: Clive wakes up in the dead hour of the night after having an explicit dream. He goes to get water, but takes a small, short detour... Warning: Explicit MaleXMale sex!


**[Midnight Lust]**

_"No! Clive! Stop! This isn't right! Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I'm going to get what I want, no matter what the cost! Now, shut up, bitch!"_

Clive sat straight up in his bed, gasping for air. Looking at the time, _1:47 a.m._, then looking down.

"Aww, dammit! Not you again!" He said, examining his erection. "I don't have time for this!" He got up and walked down the hall, on the way to the kitchen to get a drink of water. It was so nice of the professor to take him in after he got out of jail with no where to go. As he walked past Luke's room he suddenly stopped.

_Wait a moment... Was I dreaming about... Luke...? _He thought, looking down. _That's repulsive! How the hell could I ever have a dream like that about him? _He started to walk away again, but then he stopped. _Then again... _Turning around and walking back, he slowly opened Luke's bedroom door- peering in.

Luke was sound-asleep, so Clive let himself in. He walked up to Luke, who was snoring the slightest bit, and raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to wake the boy, but he did want to ask him how he felt about the professor letting an ex-criminal live here. Sighing, he turned around and walked over to Luke's desk and sat down in the chair beside it.

The light from the window made it possible for Clive to see in the, otherwise dark, room. There were pictures on his desk of him and his friends back when he still lived at home. There was one particular picture that caught Clive's eye- a picture of Luke last year when he moved back to London, he looked so happy to be with the professor again. _Humph._ He set the picture down and looked at the others. Another particular one drew his attention- A recent picture of Luke at the beach with the professor. He was in his swimsuit and soaking wet. Clive suddenly felt himself tense up._ Luke was topless and dripping wet. _No! What's wrong with him? He didn't like Luke! Or did he...? Anyhow, it has been a long time since he was intimate with anyone, and he felt a little needy. Maybe he didn't like him, but he certainly wanted him for whatever reason. He was getting hard.

Luke thought he heard something in his room and opened his eyes. It was a bit dark, but looking over, he noticed a shady-looking silhouette at his desk. A little scared, he got up to investigate. As he got closer, he noticed a double cowlick in his hair- it was Clive sitting there, and he was staring at his pictures. Luke stood there about two feet away from Clive and just watched him.

The absence of the other's snoring suddenly alerted Clive. He spun around and was met with a teenager staring dead at him. It startled him and he jumped, falling out of the chair he was sitting in. Crashing to the ground, he hit his head on the desk. Luke gasped and ran over to him and subconsciously placed his hand on Clive's thigh, causing Clive to pop his eyes open and gasp. He was now face-to-face with Luke. His reflex told him to push the younger away and back up. Stumbling back, Luke looked at Clive and asked him,

"Why are you in my room?"

Clive looked up and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking on you to make sure you were okay," he lied.

Luke glared at him.

"And why were you going through my pictures?"

"I was curious and you were asleep, so I didn't wake you to ask if it was alright. Did you have a problem with me looking at your pictures?"

"I-... No, I guess not, it's just weird." Luke stumbled, still glaring at the young man. Clive stood up and walked over to the younger teen.

"Why the glare? Did I do something wrong?"

"Get out of my room."

"Ooh, attitude. Tell you what, I'll leave if you answer me one thing."

"Fine, what do you wanna know?"

"How do you feel about me staying here?" Clive asked. Luke snorted. _What kind of a question was that? Was he implying that he thinks I like him? That's a sad mistake. How dare he ask me something like that!_

"Why do you care?"

"Hey, I was just curious, but that wasn't an answer. What do you think of me staying here?"

"I want you out of my room."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Get out." This pissed Clive off and he got in the teen's face and grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me?" He growled. Luke's glare transformed into shock and worry. He instinctively stepped backwards. Clive took this as a threat and jerked him back towards him.

"You were saying?" Clive snarled. Luke began blabbering about something that didn't include Clive's answer, during this time, Clive thought to himself, _Why am I holding this kid like this? What a pain he is, and yet, this is somehow a turn-on._ Clive continued staring at Luke who was still going on and on. Finally, Clive got annoyed and let the younger go. Luke stopped talking instantly. Clive glared down at him silently.

Luke looked down, without reason, and noticed Clive's obvious erection. He looked up at the elder, who hadn't changed his expression, and blushed a bit with a disgusted look on his face. Clive squinted at him,

"Something wrong?" He teased.

"You-... I-... Uh..." Clive took this as an invitation to the teen's lips and leaned down to kiss him. Luke froze in shock. Clive put his hands on the younger's waist, deepening the kiss. Luke didn't know what to do! He just stood there- eyes wide open. After a moment, he relaxed and put his arms around the elder's neck. Clive smirked into the kiss, then picked the boy up and placed him on the bed- pinning him down.

"C-Clive, what're you doing?" Luke inquired.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He remarked, unbuttoning the younger's nightshirt with one free hand.

"B-but, why...?" The younger stuttered, attempting to squirm out of his grasp. Clive kept his grip on the boy, removed the nightshirt, and began unbuttoning his own nightshirt.

"Because I've had feelings for you for a while, though I've tried to keep them at bay. Besides, from your reaction to my kiss earlier, you don't seem like you want to reject me- you want me too." Clive sneered, kissing the boy's neck. Luke blushed and looked away. Clive released the teen for a moment, only to pin him again by straddling him while he removed his shirt. Luke turned back to watch as Clive acquainted his shirt with the floor and climbed back off of him, getting on his knees.

"Let's see if I can't change your mind about not wanting me in your room." Clive disposed of Luke's pants into some dark corner of the room, grabbed the teen's part and sucked aggressively, causing Luke to shudder and tense up. Clinching the bedsheets and whimpering. Clive smirked into his current task sucking faster and faster. Luke sat up and watched Clive blow him off, but as much as he was trying to resist it- he was getting hard. Gritting his teeth together, he gave up and accepted Clive's actions, relaxing back onto the bed again. Soon, Clive could feel Luke reaching his limit. _This kid is really weak..._ He stopped sucking abruptly and removed the length from his mouth. Luke sat up and frowned. Clive, who was looking at him, answered his questioning eyes with a smile.

"You aren't allowed to reach your climax yet. That would ruin everything, don't you think?" Luke looked away and pouted. Clive stood up and leaned into the boy's face, causing Luke to look back at him. "You don't really want this all to end, right?"

"...No." Luke choked out and looked away again, making Clive grin and chuckle a bit.

"I didn't think so. Now, I gave you a blowjob, so guess what you get to do now." Luke widened his eyes and blushed. Clive reached over and pushed some strands of hair out of the teen's face, cupped his chin, and made the younger look at him. Luke blinked and Clive laughed, then stood up to rid himself of the remainder of his clothing. Turning around to face Luke, he noticed that Luke was already on his knees and as soon as Clive had fully turned around, he grabbed him by the waist and started sucking his member hungrily, resulting in a chill that found it's way up Clive's spine.

"Eager, aren't we?" Clive managed to mutter out through all his moans. Luke didn't respond, but he wasn't really expecting a response anyway. The faster Luke sucked, the louder Clive's moans became until it got to the point where the elder thought he was going to wake the professor, but he couldn't help it! For being only a teen, Luke was surprisingly good at this. His hands migrated down to Luke's head and guided it along more smoothly.

When Clive felt like he was going to come, he pushed Luke's head back away from him, and stepped back- holding himself still for a moment. Luke watched this and smiled. He climbed back up on the bed and propped himself up with his hands.

After Clive stopped shaking and shivering, he walked over to Luke and pushed him down, climbing on top of him and smirking. He presented three of his fingers to Luke, who just looked at him confused. Chuckling, Clive touched them to his lips and Luke widened his eyes and blushed. He grabbed Clive's hand and began lubricating the three fingers thoroughly. While Luke was busy playing with Clive's fingers, the elder ground against Luke to make their members rub together. Both of the boys gasped and trembled; Clive lost his strength for a moment and nearly fell onto Luke, but caught himself before he made contact. Sighing, Clive regained his strength and continued rubbing their parts together.

When his fingers were sufficiently wet enough, Clive got off of Luke, stood back up on the floor, looked at Luke, and smiled,

"You believe you're ready yet?" Luke swallowed hard and nodded. Clive introduced his first finger to Luke's entrance. Luke's muscles immediately clamped around it and he started to yelp at the sudden spark of pain, but knowing that that was gonna be the response he'd get, Clive quickly covered Luke's mouth so the professor wouldn't hear. As soon as it seemed like Luke had calmed down a bit, he removed his hand covering the younger's mouth and began moving his finger in and out of Luke, trying to get the teen used to it.

Luke gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and put his hands on the elder's shoulders and clamped down on them. Clive glared at Luke a moment, and quickly forced another finger inside the boy to punish him for what he did. Unfortunately, this only made Luke clamp harder and nearly made Clive shriek. He knew better than to make any loud noises, though, so he bit his bottom lip and took it. He waited for Luke to get used to the duet of fingers before making small scissoring motions with them to help widen his opening.

Before long, the younger was ready for the third finger. As Clive carefully inserted it, Luke began to cry. Not that he made any noise though, because he remembered Clive's hand over his mouth earlier and he didn't wanna wake the professor either. Tears streamed down his face leaving wet trails behind. With his free hand, Clive wiped the tears away and cooed the boy's name to help calm him down. As he continued widening Luke's entrance, Clive found that he wasn't happy. He was growing impatient. He knew Luke wasn't ready yet, but he didn't feel like he cared anymore. On the spur of a moment, he removed his fingers, causing Luke to gasp, and drove his member into the teen, covering his mouth with both hands in a flash. Good thing he did, if he hadn't, Luke not only would've awoken the professor, he would've stirred up the whole neighborhood!

Biting his lip and glaring at him, Clive kept his hands over the teen's mouth until Luke's cry subsided, then he carefully removed his hands and saw Luke's face, which was red as a beet at this point. Feeling a little guilty, he leaned down and kissed the younger's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away for a moment..." He apologized. Luke was unable to respond, but Clive knew he was going to make up for it anyway. He waited until Luke's face returned to it's normal colour before asking him if it was okay to go on. Luke confirmed and Clive began thrusting slowly. For the first couple of thrusts, Luke bit his lower lip- trying to put up with the pain. After a few more, he was relaxing and getting used to it, but then, on one thrust, Clive must've hit a cluster of nerves, because Luke gasped and shivered violently.

"That's it...!" Luke uttered as best as he could. Clive raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He thrusted again, aiming for the same spot, and sure enough, Luke arched his back, moaned, and shivered again. Clive threw his head back and laughed.

"You got it, Luke." He began thrusting quicker; all the while aiming at the same spot and hitting it every time earning moans, shivers, gasps, and all the like from the teen. Every sound Luke made seemed to turn the elder on more, making him thrust faster and faster. Before long, Luke was writhing with pleasure and moving his hips rhythmically. Clive was breathing heavily and pumping into Luke at full speed, but it still wasn't enough!

He reached down and began stroking Luke's member rapidly. Luke twisted his body and gasped in response. He then reached down and grabbed the elder's hand, helping him. Both boys were holding themselves back at this point, Luke was almost about to explode, but he didn't want to yet, not before seeing the expression on Clive's face.

He quickly opened his eyes to see- Clive had an evil look on his face. His eyes were focused intently on Luke's lower half and he was sweating bullets. Luke also noticed that Clive was no longer smiling he was half grinning and half smirking. Even though it looked as evil as the face he made while destroying London years ago, this time it seemed to turn him on. In that very moment, Clive looked up at Luke's face as well to find that he was blushing furiously, and staring back at him. Clive's previous expression vanished instantly and he feigned a smile.

Everything was happening at once- Clive was pumping into Luke as fast as he possibly could, Luke's member was receiving attention from both of them at the same time, Luke was gazing at Clive, who gazed right back, and they were both moaning and panting heavily. All of this was too much for Luke to handle!

"Clive! I-... I c-can't hold it anymore! I'm-... I'm-" Clive quickly placed his free hand over Luke's mouth and muted the cry that emanated from him as he came- coating both their torsos. With a few more thrusts, Clive released himself too- emptying himself into the younger boy and gritting his teeth together trying not to make a sound.

They both remained still for several moments, before Clive's strength gave out and he fell to Luke's side, gasping for air and shaking. Luke shivering beside him as well. As their heartbeats slowed down, Clive rolled to his side and brought Luke close to him in an embrace. Clive had stopped shaking, but Luke was younger and weaker than him and therefore, still shaking. The young man leaned placed a few kisses on the teen's forehead and pushed some hair out of his face as well. Luke had made himself very comfortable with his face buried into Clive's chest. He stopped shaking when Clive began rubbing his back to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around Clive, who was looking over at his clock. _2:29 a.m._

Clive kissed Luke's forehead again, then separated himself from the boy. Luke propped himself up and looked at Clive who was gathering his clothes and grabbing some tissues. The elder walked over to Luke and offered him a tissue to clean himself up with. Luke accepted and began tidying himself, and the bed, up. Clive wiped himself off and tossed the tissue. When Luke was done, he turned to see that Clive was almost done dressing himself in his nightclothes again. Luke figured he'd better do the same, so he reached for his pants and put them on, and Clive helped him put his shirt on. When they were finally dressed, Luke got back in bed and covered up. The young man walked over and kissed him for the last time. Luke watched the elder leave his room, who didn't look back. As he shut the boy's bedroom door, he smirked and walked toward the kitchen to get the glass of water he'd originally set out for.

"A naïve one, that Luke is. I can't believe he fell for my lies. He actually believed that I did all of that because I had feelings for him. Ridiculous!" Clive chuckled.


End file.
